


Run, Child, Run (Gaster! Sans x Reader)

by Scarlett_Kats



Category: Echotale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Echotale, Other, Sans - Freeform, Undertale AU, Video Game, undertale - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Kats/pseuds/Scarlett_Kats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n), a 17-year-old orphan,  lives using her wits to survive in the streets amongst all her morals. She been in newspaper many times, and once on news, all different reasons and some framing her. Well, life was getting hard on her, while she tried to take it easy and stay isolated with her way, yet, the monsters who were told to children as fantasy rose to the surface. Some, from rumors say, are hidden in the streets, yet, most stayed at home underground, all because of humanity not being able to accept them. However, what happens when (Y/n) finds herself hiding with the monsters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

[Polyvore- Your Outfit :)](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=199653666)

 

(A/N- Takes place after the monsters rose to the surface)

 

"(Y/n), whatever you do, remember, this place is like your playground, _your playground._  Don't ruin it."

     Child's play it was, (Y/n) lowered the fragile glass window, sliding through it as it settled down soundlessly. She reached into her pocket, while she now crouched on the small ledge of the window. She smirked, her hand covered by black leather finger-cut gloves, she rose her hand eye-level view. The pendant in hand was enough to make anyone feel special. Stolen or not. It's sapphire stone gleamed and reflected a warm aura.

     (Y/n) then frowned, but forced a smile. She looked down from the ledge about a 16 foot drop into an alleyway. (Y/n) looked ahead. About a four foot wide alley and there was another building with a much lower roof. she was always a nervous wreak when it came to a leap like this. Just a easy mistake and she could die and her fear of heights was just another thing. She took in some air and frowned. 

     (Y/n) cringed, steadied herself and pushed herself into a leap off the small ledge embracing for the impact.

     "Oophm!" (Y/n) lost her breath after she fallen at least a few feet, and landed on her feet, shortly falling on her stomach.

     She then took a short break recuperating herself. And off she went. "Click-clank-click-clank!" her old boots slamming against the concrete roof of the law leveled and jumped off it about 5 feet. Landinf on her feet, she started running on the streets of an empty boulevard.

     Not many went through this particular boulevard, it had a bad past of crinimals and deals. Yet, it never happens any more here, which was great for people like (Y/n)- homeless.

     This small town, about 600 to 700 population, was a ghost town, but also a hot spot for monsters. Yes, monsters, those things you were told about as kids, all fantasy and everything. Well, they're real.

    Well, from what rumors say, most monsters stayed underground, fortunately, some were willing to stay on the surface. Unfortunately, the places where monsters hide are because humanity seemingly can't accept them.

     Well, onto (Y/n).

     Her vision was quick and proceeded smoothly. Her feet seemed to scramble when running, but she could undo it and pace herself. People could say this girl was crazy, or a criminal, or just an idiot. Yet, she was just an orphan seventeen-year-old using street smarts to live in this world.

     After a bit of running, without breaking a sweat from having practice, (Y/n) made it to her destination: a wide alleyway with a dim light overcasting it, creating a home feeling.

     "Hey, (Y/n)!" a teen with bright red short Mohawk and wore the classic gothic chirped, his childish high-pitched voice unsuitingly for him. His back against the wall and a fragile smile gleamed on him.

     (Y/n) did the average peace-sign and walked further in the alleyway, where another man was sitting on the top of a green empty dumpster, scratching with his finger at a lottery ticket.

     The girl stood nearby the dumpster, watching him, her arms crossed, and a smile barely noticeable with her hood up and shadowing her features.

 

     "Dangi it!" he cried.

      "Lost again, G?" the red-haired boy asked unamused with a smirk.

      The man, or G, nodded. Both (Y/n) and the boy chuckled and snickered.

      "I don't believe in those. Tibia honest, they're meant to be rip-offs," (Y/n) chuckled, her soft voice echoing in the alley.

      "Really, I won five time before, ya- know," G replied.

     "Yes, and how much did you win?" (Y/n) asked  amused. G rose his hand and held all five fingers up. "That many!" his voice cheery then looked at his lottery ticket, " and I won about a hundred dollars! Four of them were five dollar wins, and the fifth one was about sixty or fifthy? I can't remember. SO ha!"

     "Well, anyways, got the pendant!" (Y/n) started with a whisper. G nodded and took the pendant as the girl handed it to him. He examined it, smiled and looked at (Y/n)'s anxious shadowed features.  Once he smiled, with his crooked teeth showing, (Y/n) smiled uncontrollably. He then reached in his backpack, pulled out four Franklins and handed them over to (Y/n). She snatched the money and smiled and laugh out of happiness. She jumped on top of the dumpster and hugged G, whom hugged back. He patted her back as she got off and went to go her hideout.

     As (Y/n) went to the boy, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to look at him.  Surprised by the action, (Y/n) shot a death glare at him. "I need to tell you a warning, kay?" he asked rolling his eyes. She nodded still trying to contain the happiness of knowing she'll be able to get food and new clothes.

     "Rumors been spreading of the Trade being compromised by a trio of monsters, powerful ones at that."

    (Y/n) looked unamused, yanked his hand off her wrist. "So they're just monsters. I can look after myself. I can deal with them," her voice sounded edgy and not 100% sure. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the late update, I haven't been able to update for awhile, my mom and I are traveling across country in a van, but she's a traveler, and I support that :)  
> ~Hope ya enjoy, and leave a kudo if you like <3

Back on the casually empty boulevard, (Y/n) was a happy and paranoid mess. Paranoid of what can happen at a turn of the corner, and not to mention the cops, always on her tail for something. Yet, happy knowing she'll have money for food and clothing. Noticing her clothes ( a flannel, hoodie, and ripped jeans, with old boots) were getting a bit dirty and torn. She usually had a friend to sew her clothes for her, having no knowledge of sewing kind of sucked. Even thou, she needed new clothes and so one of the largest and cheapest stores were her destination target.  
She looked up at the dark, starry night sky. The buildings standing tall bordering the boulevard, shadowed the way, and a decent breeze swept through here with peace. Even if she happened to be paranoid of the dangers, the way of peace settled on the town at dark, made her smile with a looming sense of harmony. It wasn't rare, more commonly, for these types of moments to happen for (Y/n). Most people would be scared in her shoes, especially if those people lived in homes and worried about nothing much. Yet, when you know danger is easy to come to, and worries are everyone, and you have no place to call home. You become immune like (Y/n) to danger, worries, and the world. You just go with flow.  
(Y/n) looked down from the sky and a smile was visible. It was a small smile, but it was a real smile. She kept up her walking pace, unaware of the earie aura.  
As she walked, (Y/n)'s legs were getting wobbly, she didn't realize it until- "Splat!" A curse escaped (Y/n)'s mouth. Such a clutz! (Y/n)'s jeans were now muddy and her gloves were muddy with mud. A growl came from (Y/n) as she clenched her teeth together from saying anymore. She was a good runner and climber, but can be a clutz at times, usually when she has no cares and lets everything go. Yet, the calm can't last forever.  
She sighed and looked at her now muddy clothes, and as if on que, a chuckle was heard from building alley. She glanced around, trying to find the source of the laughter. The laughing ceased quickly, but still left (Y/n) wandering. "W-Who's there!?" she yelled out, acting angry, trying to keep her sacredness from her voice, which to be honest was quite difficult.  
"Hey, kiddo, mind telling little ol' me where that necklace is, you thief?" A small, calm tone whispered behind her, sending instant chills down her spine, her feet were quick to turn around, but her mind wasn't fully into it and there she went. She fallen back in the mud, quickly glancing up to where the voice came from. She gulped as a swear word blurted from her mouth.  
A tall guy- no, monster, or skeleton. Whatever it was! Looked down on her, his leather jacket gleaming dimly from the moonlight and his jeans dirty, and his hood over his head and black combat boots. Only making his look more intimidating. "So, mine tellin'?" he asked again, his voice more stern.  
She looked up at him the slightest unamused smile came to place on her cold, dirty face. "You're an idiot to think I answered a monster!" she barked, barely hiding the fear in her shaky voice.  
"You know that's mean, it's like a bad time is heading your way. Isn't it?"  
(Y/n) sighed, looked up at the monster, still in the puddle of mud, she looked thoughtful for a minute, but then- "Spit!" she took whatever she can and spitted right on his black jacket. A look of amusement appeared on her face, and a look of disgust appeared on the skeleton's features.  
The skeleton then smirked, and an arm that was always behind his jacket since she seen him there, then was brought to her full attention. He held a crowbar. A flipping crowbar.  
I can't fight! (Y/n) thought, I was taught it, but I never was able to fight properly!  
The monster frowned upon the human girl, "If you can just hand over what you sto-"  
"CLANK!" (Y/n) raised her leg, weary and stressed of this being the right or wrong decision, and kicked him with all her force in the crotch area. And she went flying getting up and running back down the boulevard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed, and leave a kudo if ya like <3


	3. Chapter Three

Even being a skeleton, getting kick in the groin, still hurt, and so his knees buckled and  grunted as the pain shot him. After recovering barely, he looked forward. “Clack, click, clack, click!” the human’s old worn boots lightly clicked the ground every time she ran.

   He spatted a swear, and didn’t even attempt to move. He did a partial point of meeting up with this human: scaring the shit out of it. And he did a great job at that- as always. “I swear, these humans are cowards,” he commented to himself. He took a fine grip of the crowbar in his right hand and started back to where he came from. “Scared of ‘monsters’, I see, I’ll give you something to be scared about,” he thought out loud to himself.

~~~~

 

The clicking and clacking of (Y/n)’s boots, echoed off the walls of the boulevard. Her breath was going smoothly, even though she was running with all she got, she was used to running for long periods of time.Her mind was racing with many swears pointing to her, polluting her already messed-up mind. She came to a halt about a mile from where she encountered the skeleton. She had to admit one thing- He looked badass, but he was pulled out a weapon.

    (Y/n), think about this later, just...She thought, but couldn’t figure out where to go. She was going to head to the store, but she fallen in mud and encountered a badass-looking monster. What about home, she suggested, yet then bursted in laughter. Home? Home!? When did i even have a home?

   She wiped a fake tear from her eyes and ceased laughing. “No, but really, I’ll just head to-” she paused for a moment of talking to herself, “I-I….don’t know.” A moment just after laughing and she was tearing up. Nope, hold those tears back, (Y/n)! And she did, she thought it was cowardice to cry; showing a sign of weakness. She needed to be brave! “I can d-do this,” she whimpered under her breath.

   She forced a smile. Not here, not now, she thought. She picked herself up and looked around. The feeling of dread getting to her, but ignoring it her best. (Y/n) walked to an alley way entrance of the boulevard, she scanned for anything suspicious. Nothing. She then walked in the dark space.

   She went through several dark and some dimly lit paths and lanes of these alleys, usually being decorated by beautiful garfetti. There was a fair amount of people in those alleys, but they were always friends, never foes. People respected her, and that’s exactly what she wanted. Young and dangerous.

 

  Okay, so she had a place she called a “house”, but it wasn’t “home” to her. And it’ll never be home. It was just an abandoned that had half-burned down a few years ago, so she been here for about a year or two. Unlike most abandoned houses, people never went to this one. It had so many danger hazards it’s not funny. She found the place she called her “house”, it was a small, but two story lot, where the back was burned, and the front of the building still stands. She gave the house a good scan at, and gave a sad smile. (Y/n) hopped in through a window. The ground inside just concrete, cracked and burnt marks. There was a ladder inside the house, it was made by (Y/n), and she had no pride for it. She broke it thrice times and hated it. She made her way up there, and once in the room upstairs, she analyzed everything. The room was quite small, had an old mattress in the corner of the room, a flash light tapped to the wall to make a light that filled the room. It was nice and tidy, the floor swept and everything organized, yet it was easy since she didn't have much to be honest. A black backpack was at the corner of the room, it was so full, the zippers were popping off almost. What might be in there you ask? Welp, just the old snacks and weapons. Yes, weapons, it's important to have them, especially on the streets, cause anywhere you can get to trouble.

   (Y/n) looked at the room one last time, her still in the same clothes, skipped and jumped on the bed. Her eyes saying yes to sleep, but her mind say no. It took a half-hour for her to finally fall asleep. "The kid's asleep finally," a taunting voice stated and a pair of arms scooped up (Y/n).

 

(Sorry for these short chapters :( but I promise i'll make them longer as the chapter come. :)

Thankz and byeh, ~Katie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Katie (Scarlett Kats) here! Okay so I've been taking deep thought about this story and boom! I immediately started writing (well, not immediately). Have Quotev, if so- https://www.quotev.com/ScarettKats  
> P.S I'll try making my best to not make a Mary Sue ;D


End file.
